First and Second Love
by JenV
Summary: Sasuke gets his heart broken by one person and falls in love with another. It's my first story, and a one shot, so be Brutal! not really. I don't own anything, much less aything to do with Naruto, so no sueing me! did i spell sueing right?


Outside, it looked as though the rain would never stop. Sasuke hated the rain, it meant he couldn't see Naruto today. He knew Naruto still liked Sakura, but Sasuke still had developed a crush on the hyperactive ninja. He never wanted it to happen. Sasuke walked to the kitchen, to make himself some lunch.

He just reached the kitchen door when there was a loud POP behind his back. Sasuke kept walking, although now he had his guard up for an attack.

"Hey."

"What do you want, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Well, Sakura is helping her family, and Naruto is visiting Iruka, so I thought you might want to come train with me?"

"Why would I want to train in the rain? There's no point to it."

"I was going to go to the mountains, it's not raining over there, besides that, Iruka and Naruto promised to join us for a picnic later."

"Hn, let's go."

Later, after training for nearly 6 hours straight, Sasuke and Kakashi finally sat down. Iruka and Naruto walked out from behind the rock outcropping where they had been hiding. With them, there was a large picnic basket.

"So, were you watching us?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-koi didn't want to bother you while you were training." said Naruto while eating his cup of ramen.

"Koi?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh, umm, yes, Naruto and I, well, we, um,..." mumbled Iruka.

"We are dating!" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke didn't stay any longer, he transported out of there right into his kitchen. He was so angry, he couldn't have stayed there without in some way hurting Iruka-sensei. 5 minutes later, Sasuke heard a tapping at his kitchen window, and opened it for Kakashi.

"Why did you leave like that, Sasuke?"

"Naruto shouldn't be dating _him_. Naruto should be dating _me. Not that ugly, scarred old man!_

"Ok, for one thing, Naruto can date anyone he wants, and for another, Iruka isn't ugly, or old. He's younger than me. Don't you think I feel bad, the guy I've loved for 10 years is dating my student?"

"Well, but, Nar...huh?

"Yep, I've like Iruka for about 10 years now, and still done nothing about it. Because I was to nervous, and thought he would turn me down."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi, and saw the outline of his lips in the mask, they weren't in their normal, 'I'm a pervert' happy smirk. His lips were turned down, in a frown.

A smart little plan popped into Sasuke's mind. He motioned for Kakashi to sit down, while he thought it over. Kakashi watched, just a little bit scared, as the frown on Sasuke's face morphed slowly into a sadistic little smirk.

"Oh, Kakashi, I have a plan...heheheheheh."

"What do you mean, a plan? If they are happy, shouldn't we let them be?"

"NO! I want **_MY _**Naruto, and you want Iruka, don't you?"

"Well, actually, I can always go for my next in line, hmm?"

"Oh, and who would that be? Who could you like after loving Iruka for 10 years straight?"

"Someone who looks passionate when so angry they could kill, someone who is as good at hiding their feelings as I am, someone who is smart and strong, and loyal to their friends."

Kakashi gazed quietly at his student, waiting for the truth to dawn on him. Finally, an understanding light came into Sasuke's eyes.

"What the hell, sensei?"

"Sasuke, if you hadn't noticed, you are all the traits I just described, you are passionate when angry, you wear your own mask, you are smart and strong, and you are loyal."

"No, no I'm not! I've never had friends! I am not loyal to anyone!"

"Yes, Sasuke, you are, remember when you saved Naruto in the battle against Haku?"

"That was a fluke, I, I..."

"You wanted to save your best friend, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked away, but Kakashi reached over and pulled him close, and the tears started to fall.

"Kakashi, how could he pick Iruka over me? I'm a better fighter, and I can protect him better."

"Oh, Sasuke, don't you understand? Naruto needs someone he can protect, not someone to protect him. Besides that, Naruto hates the fact that you can beat him, he wants to be the stronger in a relationship."

Sasuke glanced at Kakashi, and finally realized how close they actually were. He tried to step back, but Kakashi wouldn't let him. He finally understood, Kakashi needed to vent too.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you ok? I mean, you did like Iruka, didn't you?"

"Yea, Sasuke, I did, but as long as they are happy, I am ok."

Sasuke thought about the couple, and decided the same thing, as long as Naruto was happy, he would be ok.

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi, finally understanding. He stretched up so he could whisper in Kakashi's ear.

"You know, you are right, as long as Naruto is happy, I will be ok, but I still need someone strong and smart, and fun to be around to make me happy."

Kakashi glanced down to see Sasuke's face looking up at him. He slowly moved his face down, to give Sasuke enough time to move away if he wanted. Sasuke didn't move away, he moved closer to Kakashi, and finally, their lips touched. Sasuke, who had never actually been kissed, as he had run away from all his fan girls, moaned quietly with all the new sensations.

Later that day, Iruka and Naruto stopped by the Uchiha mansion, to see if Sasuke was ok. They found a trail of clothes leading from the kitchen to a bedroom, and decided not to look in the room.

THE END


End file.
